


Teddy Bear

by damaged_danzy



Series: Sleepy Boy Chronicles [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Real Madrid CF, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: James likes to cuddle





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Osito de Peluche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797906) by [Deiv17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deiv17/pseuds/Deiv17)



James didn’t know what made him wake up at 2:14 in the morning, but he couldn’t go back to sleep. Yawning, he suddenly realized the lack of warmth that was usually next to him. Opening his eyes, James saw that Cristiano’s side of the bed was empty. Feeling cold and lonely, James rubbed his eyes and slowly got out of bed.

He walked down the hallway with his eyes shut for half the way, when he heard the television playing. It was something on Adult Swim and James smiled when he heard Cristiano laughing at something.

“Hey,” he said, voice hoarse.

Cristiano turned his head. “What are you doing baby?”

James walked in the small living room. Cristiano, who had been sitting on the recliner, motioned for James to join him. James gladly accepted and soon found himself on Cristiano’s lap.

Cristiano stroked James’ smooth hair. “You didn’t answer me baby, why are you up?”

James rested his head against Cristiano’s chest and mumbled. “I woke up, saw you weren’t in bed, had to come find you,” he finished with a yawn.

Cristiano laughed softy. “You missed me that much, huh?”

“I was cold.”

Cristiano, arms already wrapped around James, gave a tight squeeze. “You’re just using me for warmth? You think I’m a heater or something?” He teased.

James, rapidly growing drowsier, nodded. “Yes Cris, you’re just a teddy bear. My warm big cuddly teddy bear.”

Seconds passed by and James’ soft snores filled the room. Cristiano grabbed the blanket that was draped on the recliner’s backside and covered him and James up. Cristiano turned the television off and leaned his head back. Holding James in his arms, who was exuberating warmth, was enough to make Cristiano fall asleep, dreams full of the boy in his arms.


End file.
